


Admirable Restraint

by ao3afterdark



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Bestiality, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/F, Other, look if you’ve come this far i make no excuses, what it says on the tin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24303316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ao3afterdark/pseuds/ao3afterdark
Summary: Bethany Hawke and the warden commander’s evening alone is interrupted. By the time the commander returns, Bethany’s has been interrupted an all too exciting way...
Relationships: Bethany Hawke/Female Warden, bethany hawke/mabari
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	Admirable Restraint

“There we go, sweets,” Shirai soothed, running her hand down Bethany Hawke’s spine as Bethany shuddered through her third (or was it fourth…?) orgasm with a gasp. “Such a pretty thing you are, tied up like this,” the Dalish warden hummed to herself, settling back on her heels so she could see the totality of the scene they had set up. 

Bethany’s slim wrists were pulled off to the side with a set of restraints that Shirai had specially commissioned from the leatherworker for the occasion, and wasn’t  _ that _ a nice pool of warmth in her belly, knowing that the bashful Bethany would have to try and carry on a normal conversation with the man in the future. Added to that, her legs were spread delightfully wide by a steel bar fitted with another set of leather and fur lined cuffs. Shirai eyed these, passing one hand up Bethany’s legs to her ass, across to where the strap-on disappeared into Bethany’s cunt, and down her other leg. She hummed again in satisfaction at Bethany’s shiver and began to roll her hips again, eking out one soft sound after another from her lover. “I think,” Shirai said slowly, “after this we might be so bold as to experiment with blindfolds, hmm?”

Bethany didn’t answer quite fast enough for her liking, and she jerked her hips, filling Bethany up until their hips were flush together. Bethany gasped out something that was either her name or a curse. When Shirai did it again, and then a third time in rapid succession, it was  _ definitely  _ a curse. Shirai laughed, and picked up the pace, bending low to whisper in Bethany’s ear that this angle was  _ “most _ enjoyable, sweets,” one hand coming around to grip and weigh Bethany’s breasts.

Bethany started to say something then that was cut off on a little shriek when there came a polite knock on the door. “Commander? Ser? The delegates from Orzammar are here a day early Ser, and demanding an audience with you.”

“Of course they are,” groaned the warden-commander, who didn’t make the slightest attempt at stopping or even slowing the movement of her hips. Bethany, for her part, had to bite her lip to hold back any one of a succession of noises from coming out, particularly when Shirai used her other hand to pinch and roll Bethany’s clit between her fingers. “They just don’t know when to come on other people’s schedules, do they?” She murmured, apparently to herself, but that didn’t stop Bethany from muffling another moan into her teeth as she came for a second time from the insistent plunge of the strap-on into her again and again and again. 

“There’s a good girl. Now, it looks like duty calls, so why don’t you just sit tight,” Shirai said and slapped her ass, startling a squeal out of Bethany, “until I get back?”

“Shirai Mahariel!” Bethany scowled, tugging at the very solid and resoundingly locked cuffs with no success, “You let me out this instant or I’ll-!” 

“Or you’ll what?” Shirai smiled, leaning down to kiss Bethany’s bare hip. “Oh, don’t worry so much, darling mine. I’ll just be gone a few minutes. Why don’t you take this time to think up a few particularly  _ debauched _ possibilities for the future, hmm?” Another kiss that had more than a hint of teeth and Shirai was gone, rolled off the bed and over to her abandoned clothes, where she wriggled out of the strap-on and into a pair of soft pants. 

Bethany pressed her face into the piled up pillows she’d been propped up on with a wordless grumble after Shirai left. She did her best to make herself comfortable in such an embarrassingly exposed position, which wasn’t easy. Maker alone knew who might come by, which had been part of the excitement while in the heat of the moment, but which now made her rather wish to curl up into a ball.

This was proved even more the case when a familiar clicking of claws on stone had her realize  _ Shirai had left the Maker’s thrice damned door open  _ as the mabari she had inherited from her sibling, Cricket, came padding into the room. Going first white and then red, Bethany turned as best she could to try and see where Cricket was, which wasn’t very much. “Cricket! Cricket, shoo! Now isn’t a good time!” She started straining against the buckles, which turned to tugging desperately as the mabari leaped up on the bed and started nosing at the joining between her legs. “Oh no, oh no,” she moaned. “Please don’t, please oh please…” 

And for a moment, she thought maybe the beast would go away, because he dropped his head and walked up the length of her body, away from her groin, but that only afforded her the dubious opportunity to see the flash of red beneath his belly where his cock poked free. “Cricket!” She tried again on a gasp, shock and horror freezing her in place as the mabari mounted her. His cock prodded eagerly at her cunt as his legs settled on either side of her waist, penning her in as Bethany started to struggle against the restraints with a sob, but by then it was far too late. 

Her lover had been exceedingly thorough before she’d left, leaving Bethany not only wet but fairly dripping, and so Cricket easily slid home inside her. Bethany couldn’t bite back a noise, not this time. Her body was still feeling pleasantly electric from Shirai’s attentions and her hips leaped up all of their own accord, pushing her further down Cricket’s cock. Cricket was noticeably bigger than the strap-on, and she hiccuped as the motion ground her back down until Cricket bottomed out inside her. Shock and the sheer, overwhelming number of sensations crowding her kept Bethany pinned in place even if Cricket himself had not- 

Cricket withdrew almost entirely from her and then shoved home in one hard, sure thrust that had her horrified cry go low and inarticulate, almost a moan. Then he did it again, and again, rolling his hips to fill her up faster and faster as he began to really fuck her into the mattress. 

Bethany tried her best to keep quiet, knowing the door was open, but one deep, hard thrust after another after another wrung out a succession of breathless noises. If her legs hadn't already been spread wide by the bar, she knew they'd have opened of their own volition beneath this relentless assault; as it was, the muscles in her legs were shaking as Cricket closed his teeth that little bit tighter around her neck every time he snapped his hips, wringing out broken noises that dropped into one moan after another. 

Time blurred together. Somewhere in there, Bethany had started to beg, to plead almost wordlessly. She didn’t even know what for at first, just  _ more.  _ More movement, more friction, more speed, more more more. She was saying it in a chat, bucking her hips back to meet every thrust with harsh cries she no longer made any attempt to muffle. 

She only came back to herself when she could feel his cock beginning to thicken as his thrusts started to stutter and go uneven, and being the farm girl she was, Bethany wasn't ignorant about what that meant. “No!” She gasped, snapping her head up as quick as thought, but it was already too late. It was only a few more thrusts before his knot was firmly seated inside her, and Cricket began to unload inside her. 

She knew that was what was happening, but the word paled beneath the flood of sensations of the sharp jolt of warmth from his jaws closing just tightly enough to be oh, so pretty on the back of her neck, of her bucking back into the incredible feeling of Cricket’s cock twitching within her as it sent spurts of cum deep inside her cunt. It felt amazing, indescribably so, and it sent her spiraling into her own climax. Bethany let out a long, loud, guttural groan as her back snapped taut, shuddering as heat sparked up and down her in waves. She could feel internal muscles clench tight and then release around Cricket’s cock as she came hard enough that she started to squirt. Later, there would be shame, and plenty of it. Right now, Bethany could only sag back down onto the bed, her eyes fluttering shut for the briefest of moments. 

Brief, because an unexpected click dragged Bethany’s attention away from what had just happened -what she had  _ allowed _ to happen- to see Shirai pressing the chamber door closed with her back. Her commander, her lover, had one hand shoved down her breeches to touch herself even as she watched Cricket start to nose at the back of Bethany’s neck again. Watched him  _ where he was buried balls deep inside Bethany, _ her eyes heavy lidded and intent. “Oh, sweetheart,” she said on a soft exhale that was most of the way to a moan, and bit her lip, hand moving quickly beneath her pants. “That's… that's something to consider, isn't it?”

“Shirai,” Bethany started to say tearfully, only to gasp, because Cricket’s knot had shrunk enough so that he could begin thrusting again. Which he did with enthusiasm, pounding into her hard and fast so that whatever she had been about to say came out as a wail. 

Bethany pressed her face into the pillow and moaned aloud when she felt Shirai’s palm cup her cheek. She opened dazed eyes to see that her lover had settled on the edge of the bed, giving them enough space to that Shirai could crook a bent knee to open herself up wide. Bethany didn't know what to say or think or do, she was so overwhelmed, and could only stare as Shirai dipped her other hand back beneath her pants with a sigh. 

“Cricket,” Shirai said then, and something hot sent electric sparks up the base of Bethany’s spine as she went on to say, “be a dear and really fuck our Bethany thoroughly, will you? I think we can put that warden stamina to good use.”

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been several years since I’ve really posted anything on this account, and I thank anyone who has stayed with me this long, as well as any new readers. Comments are appreciated, and adored <333


End file.
